Allie's Book of One Shots (Hero's of tomorrow version)
by Allie Franklin
Summary: Just a big book of all my one shots. Requests are open and welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Just a big book of all my one shots. Requests are open and welcome.


	2. I do

Francis grabs my hand and smiles at me as we walk down the beach together. Three years we have been together and it's been rough. Every villain knows I am his weakness and he is mine, but we've made it this far. He pulls my closer to the ocean trying to get me to walk in with him.

"Francis I swear to god I will kill you if I get wet." I threaten him seriously.

He just smiles at me before he picks me up and throws me into the water. I scream out bloody murder when the cold water rushes over me. Once I get my bearings and break through the surface I'm soaked down to my bones and Francis stands on the shore laughing. My hands glow red as a wall of red energy from behind him. I pull my arms back and the wall follows my actions causing Francis to fall into the ocean farther from me. I laugh so hard tears come to my eyes watching him struggle to swim back towards me.

"N-no fair... Y-you cheated." He spits out along with a mouthful of saltwater.

"No, I didn't." I say in between giggles.

"Powers aren't allowed." He says before he grabs my hands and pulls me into his chest. I lose my footing and we both go down into the water. He comes up before me and digs into his pockets with a worried look.

"What? Did you lose your wallet?" I ask him looking concerned

"No something with much more value." He says before diving back into the water. I watch him confused as he does this a few more time until he comes up holding a small wet box. He swims over to me which I am now in the shallower water. He smiles at me before he takes my hands and moves my wet bangs back.

"Alice, when I first met you I thought you were a wreck. You had no home and were wrongfully taken from your mother..."

"Beautiful reminder of my past wanna give me a papercut and pour lemon juice on it?" I snap at him getting a bit angry.

"Shh, Listen to me cupcake. It's been a long three years and I am so happy that we got through them together. I believe we are stronger together right now than we ever have been and I want to grow stronger with you. Alice, I love and will you marry me?" He asks getting down on one knee opening the wet box revealing a beautiful red diamond ring. My hands fly up to my mouth as I let out a little gasp. I shake my head yes before jumping into his arms giving him a kiss. He accepts it before holding out my hand and placing the ring on my finger.

"I hope you know I love you." He says

"I do."


	3. Those little things

**James POV**

I roll over and fall off my bed groaning I pick myself up and walk out of my room down to the kitchen to see Torunn already there cooking breakfast her hair still messy from sleep. For some reason I find myself smiling and when she turns and she me she smiles too.

 **Torunn POV**

I get up a little earlier than I normal would so I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. I go into the kitchen my hair is still probably a mess, but I just shrug it off and start cooking some eggs. I hear a crash from upstair and James groan. I giggle to myself knowing he fell out of bed. He comes down and I turn looking at him and see him smiling so I smile back.

 **James POV**

Her smile sends waves of warmth throughout my body. I sit down a little dizzy from the feeling inside my chest. She sets down a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of me. I give her a nod not being able to speak as the warm aroma of the pancakes fill my nose. I watch as the others come down and she gives them all plates and it fills my heart watching her joke and play with the others. She's a great sister to them.

 **Torunn POV**

The rest of family comes down when the scent from the food wakes them. I give them each a plate and watch as they joke with James. Picking fun at him while stealing glances towards Alice. Still unsure of her. James watches everyone his eyes show that he's not as relaxed anymore with the new house guest. Still, he shows how strong he is and how much he loves the other boys. He's a great older brother to all of them.

 **James POV**

After breakfast and all the morning chores, everyone heads their own way. Alice and Francis go out to train while Pym ad Azari go to play. I go to the graves that Tony made for our parents to see the Torunn is already there praying for her father although he never died. Silently I watch her as she talks to him like he was standing in front of her. _She's so cute when she's not_ wielding _her sword and_ threating _lives..._

 **Torunn POV**

I can feel someone watching me as I talk to my father, but I don't call them out. I know it's James because all the others are doing something else. I keep talking towards him my sword lays at my side. _Why doesn't he_ interrupt _me?_ I shake my head a little trying to clear thoughts from my head. _He's kinda cute..._

 **James POV**

 _She's also a good cook and fun to joke around with... I love the fact that she is always protecting the ones she loves... She never gets mad at me when I'm gentle with her or when I go easy on her in training... I know she's strong and everything, but still..._

 **Torunn POV**

 _He is a good leader and always fights for what's right. He is always will to die for those he loves... He's always gentle with me even though he knows I am strong. He never calls anyone of us out and always complements my food even though I'm not a good cook. He is also kind of handsome..._

 **Both POV**

 _I... I think... I love her/him_

 _ **A/N: This one was requested by Tori. I hope you like it!**_


	4. Little Troublemakers

Tony watches as the kids play in the yard. They run after one another playing no real game in general. Just running around and pushing each other. Each one using their own powers to try and 'win'. He smiles and brings out a pl full of cookies. He's never been the one to bake but he thought why not? The kids rush forwards and devour the sweet treats before he even has a chance to set the plate down. They all thank him except Pym who's still too young to speak before they all take off back towards the yard. Torunn flies around all of them carrying Pym on her back will James and Azari wrestles on the ground until somehow they both get hurt. Tears spring to their eyes as the run towards Tony. James holding his cheek and Azari holding his head. He gives them both a look over and tells them they shouldn't have been rough housing if they didn't want to ger hurt. They both pout but are soon playing together again running in the warm sun.

 _They start their training soon..._ Tony thinks to himself as he watches them. He goes into the house looking over plans to build training systems each designed for their own needs and powers. He works peacefully for about an hour until an alarm goes off. He quickly rushes back outside the kids nowhere in sight. He rushes to the security cameras to see them trying to destroy part of the very outer wall. He runs as fast as he can to the area and once there he grabs Torunn who has pym on her back and James back before grabbing Azari pulling them all away. He looks at them all angry but underneath it, all scared and relieved that none of them were hurt by the security system.

"What do you think you are doing?" His voice booms as he towers over them Torunn being the brave one steps forwards her head held high with pride also from the very different height difference.

"We don't want to live here anymore there is nothing to do." She says keeping a steady gaze with Tony.

"I brought you here to protect you from the dangers of the world until you all are ready." He says raising an eyebrow

"And we are." James says stepping up along with Azari

"No, you aren't. Now go to your rooms!" He says his voice leaving all attempts to argue in the dust as each kid goes to their rooms.

 _Those little troublemakers._ He thinks to himself once he sees none of the went to their rooms but rather started a game under the staircase.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N This one was requested by Tanner hope you like it!**


	5. Stupid Jerk

"That idiot." I mumble to myself as I walk the streets of the city.

People see me walking and they move to the other side of the road, turn around, or take a turn they don't want to. I mutter under my breath as a homeless lady turns away from me as I try and offer her some money. Not too long after my walk, a certain white haired boy runs into my a big small on his face.

"Hey, there cupcake I've been looking all over for you." He says

"Funny I've been avoiding you." I snap before making my way around him and continuing walking and getting glares from shopkeepers. He manages to keep pace with me giving me a questioning look.

"What's wrong sweets?" He asks

"Well, for one, the nicknames you give me."

"And the other things?" He asks slowly

"You should know." I snap turning to face him before I smack him hard against the cheek. I know it's a bit cliche, but I figured I would get less crap about it later then punching him in the nose. His head snaps to the side and a big red mark is across his face. Like in every movie and book ever he stands there in shock before touching the red spot wincing at the pain.

"The next time you want to go and tell the world that a villain's daughter tried hurting one of the world's 'greatest' heroes you might want to make sure it's actually true rather than what lies come out of Torunn's mouth." I say through gritted teeth. I leave a very shocked and confused Francis standing in the middle of the sidewalk holding his bruising cheek. So maybe I did wear a ring or two just because I knew this was going to happen. I make it to the run down house I lived in for the past seventeen years and kick the door in. I will not cry mostly because I am ticked off. _Out of everyone who would say such things I can't believe he would! He's the only one who ever believed I was good despite my mother's choices._ I go around punching walls probably not a good idea due to the fact that there is hardly keep else keeping it up. After a while, my hands are red and split open blood running over my knuckles. I can feel every cut and eery bruise I really don't care but now it hurts. A small knock is heard and I chuck the first thing I grab at the sound. It happens to be a piece of a wall that I knocked out earlier. I heard it bounce off the ground a few times before stopping. A head full of white head peeks around the corner and I debate whether or not to throw something else at him.

"Dang, you got an arm on your sugar." He says

"Go away." I growl at him holding up another piece of rubble

"What's your problem?" He asks and I chuck the piece of brick at him. He manages to dodge it. I try to get my power going but nothing happens and I remember. _Tony injected something in my to temporarily disable my powers._ So inside I run at him my fist balled up and I swing hitting him on the corner of his jaw. I go to throw another punch but he grabs it and twists my hand behind my back. He grabs the other one and pins them to me just above the top of my leggings. I can feel his uneven and I kick my leg backward. We both fall but I'm the first to get up. He tackles me and pins my hands to the ground surprisingly fast for someone who's knee is swelling up. I struggle against him but somehow he manages to keep me down.

"I have no idea what you heard or who you heard it from, but I never said anything about you hurting the others." He says his face quite close to mine.

"Yeah, whatever. That's why Tony took my powers away." I snap before pushing him off and running out of the old rundown house. I hear him calling after me but I don't care I keep running til I'm out of the city.

"Stupid jerk." I mutter as I finally slow down

 **A/N this one was requested by** **ANONY. I hope you like it!**


	6. The Midnight Dance

"Come on Torunn." James says as he pulls the blonde girl towards him

"No way James. I can't dance and I want to go to bed." She says trying to pull out of his grip.

The scene was something straight from a movie or book. It was midnight and James was walking Torunn home after they both fell asleep watching a movie. The hour is now midnight and James had stopped by a wishing fountain to throw a coin in. Currently, he was trying to get the teen blonde to dance with him.

"I can teach you it's really simple." He says pulling her to him as his one of his arms wraps around her waist and the other grabs her hand holding it just above their shoulders.

"James." She warns but he doesn't listen instead he starts to move soft music plays from his phone as he moves to the beat taking Torunn with him. Finally after what seems like minutes but is only a few short hours she moves with him as best as she can.

"How are you such a skilled dancer?" She asks him

"My mother taught me how to dance when I was really young and I guess that was something that always stuck with me." He says shrugging.

She nods and keeps on dances until the song ends. James bows a little and kisses her hand before walking her the rest of the way home.

 **A/N this one was requested by a guest I hope you get to read this and enjoy!**


	7. I'm a what?

"SNOW WHITE!" I scream at the white-haired boy sitting on the couch eating something.

"Yes, cupcake?" He asks

"Where is it?" I ask standing over him

Instead of answering his grabs me by the hand and pulls me on top of him wrapping his arms around my waist. He gives me a kiss on the nose before trying to give me an innocent smile.

"Where is what?"

"You know what I want." I growl at him becoming irritated

"Is it me?" He asks

"No, I want my damn cat!" I yell pushing him back

"I don't know where that little rat ran off to!" He yells at me being more playful

I get off of him and pull my hair before I go back to searching the house. He gets up and follows me.

"Why do you want the cat so bad? She'll come home when she gets hungry." He says pulling me into a hug. I push him away and start searching again.

"Because she's pregnant that's why." I snap at him

"So what? She'll come home no matter what. You need to stop worrying so much." He says

"How can I not? If I can't take care of a cat how am I going to take care of a child?" I yell frustrated

"Why would you need to take care of a child?" He asks me and I have to rethink what I just said.

"Because you know things that have to do with kids." I say getting on my knees to look under the bed

"What what does that have to do with Layla being pregnant?" He asks pulling me to my feet.

I let out an overexaggerated sigh before moving out of his grasp to the bathroom. I pull out the pregnancy test and hand it to him before heading over to the dresser and pulling out some papers that I got from my doctor. He stares at them blankly clearing not understanding.

"Idiot. I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"I'm a what?"

"Dad smart one." I mutter

He looks at me blinking a few times before a huge smile stretches across his face. He picks me up and spins me around laughing for a minute then puts me down and gives me a small kiss.

"I'm a father."

"Yes. Yes, you are." I say giving him a smile


End file.
